


Family

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, there is an upcoming prequel for this, weddingAU, why can't i make any appropriate tags for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Let's start a family of our own. That was their promise to each other some months ago.Chanyeol meeting up with Yifan’s mother.





	Family

 

**_Family_ **

 

Several coughs could be heard from outside the house, as one tall man stood waiting patiently for the door to be opened for him. His large hand reached up to his black necktie around his neck snuggling with the collar of his very light blue dress shirt. Tugging at his tie, Chanyeol sighed nervously before tensing up when the door was finally opened by Yifan from inside.

“Hey.. You are here.” The other said, seemingly as nervous as Chanyeol when he raked Chanyeol’s appearance from head to toe.

“Hey.” Chanyeol greeted with a small nod and a raise of his hand. Yifan’s glance on him made him shrugged his shoulder as if the tenseness he felt could disappeared with it.

“Ma has been waiting.” Yifan said briefly, his hand grabbed Chanyeol’s and then dragged him inside.

Waiting for Chanyeol was a pair of slipper, obediently he changed his outdoor shoe to it. They must be Yifan’s because it suited his size. “I hope she hasn't waited for too long.” Chanyeol said, with a small laugh, looking at Yifan who was smiling at him.

“Well, she has waited for your arrival since I told her about your proposal.”

“Oh, really?” Chanyeol grinned at that. “Should I apologize for making your mother waiting too long?”

Laughing, Yifan patted Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You know her.” The older said briefly. “She was really excited when I told her you're coming here.”

“Like, finally?”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Yifan glanced back. “Come on before she decides that she has waited enough and come here.”

\-----

Even though it was a bit odd to be send off by his mother, Yifan couldn't think of anyone else to do the important task. Standing beside his mother, Yifan foresaw the sight behind the wooden door.

On a grassy field surrounded by green bushes with small flowers, their family, relatives and friends had gathered; waiting for _them_ to step outside. But still, Yifan waited behind the closed door.

\-----

There was no need to be nervous actually, with Yifan’s mother had been supporting them since the very beginning and Chanyeol often talked with her that they got closer and acted like mother and son. It was already obvious that they would get positive response from her, zero percent she would not accept the proposal from Chanyeol to her only son -Yifan had confirmed that-. The only reason of doing this was for tradition and formalities.

Waiting for the two of them in the living room was the only woman Yifan loved most more than his life, his mother. Smiling at her who motioned him to sit, Chanyeol took the couch and sat facing her with Yifan followed sitting next to him.

“It’s been a long time, right, Chanyeol?” The woman across them said, greeting him softly with joyful smile as she placed her hands neatly on her lap. Her eyes crinkling joyously, drawing thin lines of maturity when she giggled fondly at Chanyeol. “I'm really happy to see you again, here.”

Yifan smiled at the small interaction between his mother and boyfriend, his hand holding Chanyeol’s equally large hand and it took some of his strong will to not lean himself onto Chanyeol’s frame.

They exchanged words of greeting,

“You want to take Yifan’s hand into marriage.” The mother said, keeping her smile as she glanced between her son and Chanyeol.

“Yes.” Chanyeol replied confidently, with a calm smile he glanced at Yifan, hand gripping the other's hand gently before looking at his mother. “I would love to have Yifan by my side for the rest of my life.”

Turning his gaze to Yifan once more, he continued. “I promise I will take care of him, I will be responsible husband for and to him, I will love him until my last breath.” Chanyeol said, the words uttered right out of his heart, genuine out of his love for Yifan.

\-----

Telling himself that he could do it, Yifan breathed out a long sight as he placed his hand on his chest.

“Are you ready, son?” The voice of his mother made Yifan turned his head before nodding.

“Yeah.” He answered shortly with a smile, turning his gaze back to the door of their waiting room. “Just a bit...” he paused, looking for the word.

“Excited?” His mother filled in with her serene smile, seemingly to share the same feeling.

“And nervous.” He admitted before asking his mother. “Do every grooms and brides feel like this?”

“Of course.” Chuckling, his mother patted his arm. “This is like the turning point in your relationship. You won't be just Yifan and Chanyeol, but will be a family. A family of your own with the persons you love.”

“Yeah.” The son nodded and he saw his mother’s eyes to twinkle with elation at something behind him. Turning, he caught the sight of Chanyeol ushering their little flower girl to stand in front of Yifan who welcomed her with a soft adoring pat on her check. Without a word, Yifan swiped the younger’s hand into his as soon as he stood beside him, smiling at his man who smiled broadly back at him.

Seeing her two sons and the little girl, Yifan’s mother patted the two men’s arm before leaving for her seat at the front row in the ceremony site. Her arrival cued their guest and staff to get ready for the ceremony to start.

The staff reminded the flower girl of what she should do and the seven years old who dressed like a flower fairy nodded excitedly while bringing a small lacy basket full of red and pink petals. Her high pitched voice swung with childish amazement, making the two grooms to share a fond smile with her. Chanyeol patted her head but she scolded him instead because his hand movement tilted the flower crown above her carefully Belle-styled hair tied with pinkish white ribbon and pearls which matched her cute fluffy dress hemmed with tiny pink rose corsages.

Yifan laughed while Chanyeol pouted at her, but the little girl didn't faze, pursing her lips to fight against him. The small event helped them to eliminate the tension around them and Yifan took another long breath to prepare himself one last time when the staff of the wedding organizer called for them to get ready.

_Yes. This is it._

With a tiny tug from Chanyeol’s hand, Yifan looked at Chanyeol and shared another smile with him before looking forward. Their hands were still clasped together and with a nod from the staff, they started walking along with the girl in front of them at the same time when the staff opened the double door for them.

 _Let's start a family of our own._ That was their promise to each other some months ago.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a prequel story for this one!  
> Can you guess it? ;)
> 
> Anyway, about the preview for the next story, if you have checked my notes in the series, you might have already known that this "Wedding Stories" are generally parted into 3 fandoms EXO BTS and SEVENTEEN -and I posted them in age order.  
> If we go on the flow of the fandom, the upcoming next should be Kyungsoo!  
> But If we go with age, the next one is BTS's Jin, and then Kyungsoo.  
> I was torn between posting which preview of whose story. But since I had already grasped the plot of both stories in my hand, I'll post the preview for both stories.
> 
> The Eighth story! and The start of Wedding Stories part Namjoon!  
> Jin's story preview  
> "When Namjoon stepped on Jin’s white shoes for the third time, he would have flinched away if not for the hold the elder had around him."
> 
> The Ninth Story!  
> Kyungsoo's story preview  
> "Busily looking around the boutique, Luhan searched for the best wedding dress for his baby brother who were getting married. He pointedly ignored the small whine Yifan threw at him as the tall male followed behind him."
> 
> What happened in both stories?  
> Hint : They have one thing in common!  
> What's that? Check out the surprises once they are posted!
> 
> See You Later!


End file.
